


Akachan

by Broken_Clover



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Babies, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Is this canon compliant?, Pre-Canon, Who cares!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Tenjo introduces her student to baby Homura for the first time.





	Akachan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so brief, I've been on writer's block for a while and this is the first thing I've been able to make. I hope it's still a nice read for how short it is.

Tenjo tried to stifle her smile, ultimately letting it win out alongside a soft chuckle at the sight in front of her. That alone made the long, nervous months almost worth it.

“It’s a baby, Bang, but they’re not that fragile.”

The ninja seemed hardly more consoled. His mouth was pressed into a thin line as he carefully supported the small weight in his arms, body locked stiff like he expected it to explode.

She reached out to gently ruffle his hair. “It’s alright. If you’re really that worried, I can hold Homura.”

He nodded slightly. Tenjo took the little bundle back in her own arms, remaining far more relaxed. “I’m sorry I’ve been out so often.”

“No need to apologize, Lord Tenjo! Your health and well-being are deeply important!”

That was exactly the sort of response she had been expecting. “Still, if there’s something you need from me while I’m busy, don’t hesitate to find me and ask.”

“Mmhm.” Bang was already past the conversation, instead peering curiously at Homura. The baby seemed equally baffled at the appearance of the Large Strange Man, but he seemed content to merely watch with big, blank eyes, instead of immediately bursting into tears in his mother’s arms at the unfamiliar sight.

“Kagura is going to help me catch up on the paperwork I missed, so hopefully I should have some more free time. I’ll try to come down and watch you practice, okay?”

“Okay.” Hesitantly, he reached out a hand towards the baby again, gently prodding a round cheek.

Tenjo wondered if her student had ever seen one before. He’d seen children, of course, but he didn’t have any siblings, and he preferred staying nearby the castle instead of venturing out. It must have been an odd sight to behold for the first time. She wasn’t sure if bringing Homura would have been the best idea at first, but she thought that it would be nice to introduce the two.

When he didn’t have to worry about accidentally dropping him, Bang took to Homura a bit more calmly. He gave his cheek another little prod, brushed dark bangs out of his eyes, and watched in delight as a small hand reached up to grab one of his fingers.

“He’s very cute! And he looks like you!” He smiled up at his mentor, leaning in closer. “But still, so very small- huh?”

Homura raised his tiny hand and lightly pressed against the other man’s face. Bang lit up as the tiny limb tapped against his face again and again, patting the space between his eyes.

“Haha! What are you doing that for, young hero? There’s nothing there!”

“Babies just like to put their hands on everything. It’s how they learn. They have to learn all about the world around them, but they only have so many ways to do that when they're little. They’re also prone to putting things in their mouth, so please be careful with small objects or anything that might be dangerous.”

“Of course!” He gave a firm nod. “I will protect him with my life.”

“You might not need to go that far…”

“Hey, Tenjo!” Kagura entered the training room, hefting a stack of papers in one arm. “Need your input on some of these, mind helping me out?”

“Of course, Kagura, just let me-” She cut herself off, looking around. “Ah, Bang, I’m sorry, but would you be alright holding Homura for a minute? Just a minute, I promise. I think I’m going to need both hands for this.”

Bang looked a little uneasy, but he extended his arms. “I-I’ll be careful.”

Tenjo took a moment to make sure that he wasn’t going to drop the baby. Once she was confident that her student wasn’t going to panic again, she turned back to Kagura. “Alright, so what did you need?”

Feeling a little unbalanced, Bang opted to sit himself down on the floor, holding on carefully. Homura, at least, didn’t seem to mind the change. 

“You’re really something, aren’t you?” He asked, knowing that he wouldn’t be answered.

Homura made a little babbling sound, and reached up to pat the man’s face again.

“Ha! Fear not, young hero. I, Bang Shishigami, will make sure that no harm comes to you!”

His only reply was another babble. He shifted the weight a little, letting Homura lean against his chest.

“Do you hear that? That is the sound of a warrior’s heart beating! You are Lord Tenjo’s child, so of course you have the heart of a fierce warrior, too! I bet you might be even better than I!”

The baby obviously had no idea what was being said to him, but he smiled anyway, making noises that were equally nonsense.

“We’ll have to train you, of course. No hero knows every technique from birth. But I am sure you’re going to be a natural! You just need refinement. Look at you! So young, and already so fierce! You don’t fear anything!”

And that much was true. Despite how small he was in comparison, Homura seemed to find Bang amusing instead of terrifying. He kicked his little legs and put his mouth on the red scarf draped over the man's shoulder.

“Positively astounding. Someday you will be a fine leader, just like your mother! How odd it is to think that someday you will be an independent human. Your own interests and everything! I hope you like to spar! You will need your own sword, because your hands are little. I can give you my old one! I think if you use a big sword, you’ll fall over. I speak from experience.”

“Abababa!”

“Remarkable! What an intimidating battlecry!”

Despite their intentions to get work done, both Tenjo and Kagura found themselves watching in amusement. Bang was happily chatting away with baby Homura like it was completely normal for him.

“...He knows that the kid can’t understand him at all, right?” Whispered Kagura.

“I’m sure he does.” Tenjo replied. “But let’s just let him enjoy it.”


End file.
